Moments of Passion
by Lefty11
Summary: One-shots. From being sick to a massage leading to other activities, one thing was for sure: Danny and Sam were sure in love.
1. Ch 1: Boyfriends Make The Best Pillows

**Boyfriend's Makes The Best Pillows**

Something was wrong.

That much one Danny Fenton, current superhero of Amity Park and the world, knew…because when he pulled up to his girlfriend's house to find her not waiting for him outside the door, he had no choice but to drive to school alone.

Danny's hands gripped the steering wheel tight. As much as he loved his girlfriend….her parents weren't exactly friendly with him. Sure he'd saved the world only about a hundred times…and sure he'd revealed to the world his secret…but that was almost two years ago! He at least had hoped to be on their good side…but NOOOO…even now, after almost being with Sam for two years equally, he wasn't even allowed to go in and see what was wrong with her…

Danny's old truck had been passed down to him from his father and it heaved out a sigh as it shut off after Danny had pulled into the junior parking lot. The poor rusty blue pickup was an 87 model but it still purred like a new born kitten so no way was Daniel Fenton about to give up "his baby" for a new car.

He flicked his hand to Tucker in a "guy wave", who'd pulled up next to him. Upon not seeing the third member of their close knit group, Tucker pulled out his phone and texted said member. Judging by Danny's facial features and body posture, the dark-haired teen had failed in seeing what was wrong with his girlfriend.

Tucker's PDA went off, signaling he had a message. Quickly glancing at it, he sighed.

"Sam's at home sick. She asks that we get her homework for her…that's all she put."

Danny sighed in annoyance.

"Great…another boring day…"

Tucker threw his arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Cheer up dude. It'll go by faster than you can say meat lover's pizza…"

"Easy for you to say…your girlfriend is here…"

"Tucker!"

As if on cue, Tucker's girlfriend of a year, five months and counting came bounding up to the two boys. With wild crimson red hair and foggy grey eyes, sophomore Sarah Nicolette King was the smartest kid in her class. Today, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with some of her bangs falling over her right eye. She skid to a stop next to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek before turning to Danny with a sympathetic smile.

"Sam text me…sorry D…" She stated.

Danny ran a hand through his hair as he was known to do when he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"It's kewl Nicky…" Danny said, using her nickname.

"Well I guess we better head in…" Sarah said, jumping in between the two boys and ushered them into the school.

The hours continued to torture Danny as he headed to football practice for the last two hours of school. How he had managed to make the team was BEYOND him.

His number one enemy for years, Dash Baxter, had some up to him back after he'd revealed his secret, asking if he would like to join the team as quarterback. Apparently, watching him as Danny Phantom had paid off…

Shockingly, Danny had said yes….until the head honchos of the state football association heard about it. Danny had to then sign a contract stating that as long as he played as an eligible Casper High team member, he could not use his powers while playing. Danny signed right away and ever since then, his parents would sit in the front row, along with the guys in white, ghost detectors in hand. Of course, when you're still learning to control your powers, extra practices were used to make sure when it really counted and accidental power problems wouldn't happen.

Danny warmed up his throwing arm with Micheal, a receiver and fellow junior who hadn't picked on Danny back in freshman year before jogging over to actually practice. Hopefully, practice would fly as school had…

Danny actually felt frustrated. The entire day, his mind had been on Sam and how she was doing. Throwing his bag into the passenger seat and waving to Tucker and Sarah, he slowly pulled out of the school junior parking lot, and headed down the road home. Pulling into his parking spot, he noticed his parents were outside and seemed to be working on the RV.

"I'm heading to give Sam her homework." Danny called as he headed down the sidewalk.

"Be home soon sweetie!" Maddie called to her son who waved without looking back.

Walking the mere two blocks, he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and rang the Manson's doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the two people Danny least expected to see…

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson…" Danny awkwardly said with a smile.

Pamela Manson looked her daughter's boyfriend up and down, as if taking in his appearance while her husband, Jeremy, watched on in silence. Pamela seemed to approve of his football letterman jacket, sky blue shirt that matched his eyes, regular blue jeans, and white sneakers. Jeremy offered a weak smile and allowed the boy to enter their home.

"Nice to see you again Daniel…" Jeremy offered, extending a hand to the teen.

The day after Danny and Sam had started dating, Danny had quite bravely walked up to her parents and stated that the two were in a relationship. Pamela seemed to almost pass out while Jeremy looked as if he was thinking over the statement seriously. Of the two, Sam's father was the first to approve of the relationship…considering Danny was on the football team it gave the two something in common to talk about. Sam had quietly made a deal with her mother: if she could date Danny, she would "upgrade" her wardrobe. Pamela agreed knowing even if her daughter hadn't made the deal, she would continue to date the boy so why even argue with her?

Danny took the older man's hand and shook it before turning to Pamela.

"I thought I would bring over Sam's homework. We have a major test Friday in AP Chemistry so I got some extra problems that could be used as bonus on it…"

One of Pamela's thin brows rose sharply into her hairline as a soft smile began to grace her lips.

"Really…well…thank you Daniel…"

Danny nodded with a smile back.

"I figured it would be easier if I stayed and showed her how to work a few of the equations…if you don't mind of course. Sam had kinda promised me help me study as well...she's been on my tail about it. If I fail my test, there go my football games...and quite possibly a scholarship according to my coach…"

Pamela's hand fell to her sides in shock.

_**Since when had Daniel Fenton become so interested in trying to impress her and her husband? Was his being with their daughter in a relationship that important to the young man? Apparently…yes…**_

"W-well…"

"Of course you may stay Daniel…" Jeremy stated, pulling his wife to the study. "Samantha's in her room but be careful, we wouldn't want you getting sick before your big game!"

Danny grinned.

"Yes sir!"

Waiting for the two to leave, the young raven haired boy all but rushed up the stairs with featherlike steps and skidded to a halt at his girlfriend's door. He knocked out of courtesy, but upon feeling music blasting through soundproof walls, he phased through the door and smiled at the sight before him.

Music blasting hard core metal, she ignored the strong knock at her door. No doubt one or both of her parents were coming to check on her…again. After having the entire medical staff of the hospital at her house at six am, Samantha Elizabeth Manson wanted nothing more than to furrow deeper into her thick comforter and fall back asleep, trying to ignore the pain in her head.

But upon feeling the temperature drop a few degrees, she let a smile fall upon her lips. She heard a heavy object hit the floor, probably a backpack, and her comforter was pulled up as a warm body slid in next to her own freezing one before the heavy comforter was pulled back down and tucked around the now two bodies inhabiting the bed. Sam turned into the warm body and burrowed her face into a chest as a chuckle rumbled from said area. Opening her eyes, soft violet swirled with sky blue as she let her smile widen just a bit before blinking slowly with a yawn.

"How long you been here?" She asked, watching as he gazed down at her with a smile matching her own.

"Only about five minutes…" He replied, kissing her forehead.

She yawned once more and lifted a hand to brush away his bangs from his eyes, only for them to fall back into place. She stifled a giggle behind her hand and watched as one of his dark brows rose with a smirk falling into his face.

"May I ask what's so funny?" He asked in amusement.

She shook her head against her pillow and moved to lie on his chest. His arms wound around her lithe form automatically as he breathed in the lilac and jasmine scent that filled his Sam's room. Normally he would only smell the flowers that matched her eyes, but lately the sweet smell of jasmine had joined in the little scent party that tormented his nose.

"The doctors say jasmine is supposed to calm you…" Sam said, as if knowing what her boyfriend was thinking.

"Hmm…" The reply came as he reveled in having his girlfriend in his arms.

"…you know you really stink…" Sam suddenly stated, pulling away to look down at him.

His chuckle rumbled deep from his chest and Sam had to remember his voice was deeper than it had been two years ago…damn medicine the doctors had given her were finally getting to her…

"Well I did just get done with football practice if that's what you're implying…"

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned up to have a clear look at him. Danny had abandoned his letterman jacket on her desk chair and ditched his jeans, socks, and sneakers on the floor next to her bed, leaving him only in his sky blue shirt and black basketball shorts. She in turn wore only a violet tank top and black short shorts, known to many as "spandex".

Danny watched as she moved to lay a hand on his chest and froze as she moved her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple at her touch. Her hand stopped at his naval before moving back up to rest on his heart.

"Sam?"

She snapped out of her thoughts before looking at him with an embarrassing smile.

"Sorry…damn medicine is kicking in I'm afraid…"

He chuckled once more and pulled her toward him, crashing her lips to his. Carefully laying her back down onto the bed, he allowed her hands to explore his chest and back while his hands did a little exploring of their own. Of course this wasn't the first time one of their little make out sessions had gone toward third base…not that either of the two cared… It was just when someone walked in on the two…

Danny's thoughts were sharply brought back to reality when his girlfriend's hands slid up underneath his shirt, one flowing down his still growing abs and the other sliding up behind his back. Breaking away for only a few moments, he allowed her to quickly remove his shirt where it joined the ever-growing pile of his clothes.

He growled low in the back of his throat.

"Something bothering you?" She asked, raking a hand of black painted manicured nails down his stomach with a smirk.

His mouth latched onto the junction where her neck and shoulder met and she mewled in content.

"…we're hardly even on items of clothing Sammy…"

She raised a brow.

"Hardly? I believe we ARE even mister…"

He nipped at her neck in response and she rolled her eyes again.

When it came to her boyfriend and their relationship, Sam had found that Daniel Andrew Fenton was quite a passionate man, pouring every ounce of love into what he did with and for her. From something as small as holding her hand to what they were doing now, Danny gave one hundred percent when it came to Sam. Not that she minded because she loved to see Danny pouring out his heart for her and she returned it one hundred percent back. She leaned up and allowed him to pull the skin tight tank top from her body and watched as he took in the sight that was his girlfriend.

The past two years had been nothing but rekindling their friendship and learning about each other all over again. Then about a year ago, their relationship had been taken to the next level when Danny had accidently walked in on Sam getting ready for their sophomore prom. Her parents had been gone for the night and he was getting tired of Tucker gushing over how hot Sarah looked in her dark blue mini, so he merely stated that he was going upstairs to check on Sam. When he'd walked in without knocking, he found his girlfriend in only her underwear, stockings, and heels trying to get a wrinkle out of her dress. That had made the entire group an hour late for prom…

Sam couldn't help but feel a familiar feeling come from the pit of her stomach as she watched the hunger fill Danny's baby blues and the familiar flash of neon green before turning back to baby blue. When that happened, Sam knew not to let it go too far…Danny sometimes forgot his emotions were in sync with his ghost powers. The first time she'd learned that was when a heated study session had resulted in Danny falling through the floor of his bedroom and land in the basement two floors down.

She smiled as he placed his lips at the follow of her neck before sliding up to kiss her soundly on the mouth. He pulled away and suddenly flipped their position so he was against the mattress and she above him. Sam took this time to gaze at the battle scars that decorated his upper body. Of course, she'd bandaged most of them even when they were younger but now most were nothing but pink lines that ran across, diagonally, and every which way along his chest, stomach, and no doubt his back. Her fingers found one that had been white for some time now, tanning along with his skin. It ran from the top of his right shoulder diagonally all the way down to his left hip. The fight against his future self had left this scar that would never disappear no matter what any medicine said. She shivered, remembering what Clockwork had said about the scar.

"_This scar will never disappear so long as Danny continues to travel down the dark path leading to the man you saw…" Clockwork stated of the evil Dan Phantom, who lay locked in a thermos._

"_How do I change this future?" Sam had pleaded._

_Clockwork only shook his head and reverted to his child form._

"_I can only tell you that friends and family can only guide. The choices he makes will affect his path…"_

Upon feeling a hand to her check, Sam looked up to see Danny's worried expression. With a soft smile, she shook her head and moved to lay her head upon his chest.

"With both of us spacing out, I guess the moment's gone isn't it?" Danny asked, rubbing his fingers up and down her back.

She shivered and moved closer against him.

"I wouldn't say that exactly…"

He chuckled once more and moved to lay one more kiss to her head before getting comfy in her bed.

"I almost forgot you were sick and the reason for me being over here was to bring you your homework…"

Sam shrugged and kissed his chest.

"Sorry…but you're too good of a pillow to move…"

Danny smiled and hugged her to him, closing his eyes to let the smell of lilacs and jasmine to refill his nose.

"…but you really to need a shower…"

Yes something can be said of the two who were found a few hours later, actually working on homework and fully dressed unknownst to the Manson parents of what had happened prior to the moment they had walked in.

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were without a doubt, no questions asked…. IN. LOVE.


	2. Ch 2: Grandma's Make Good Distractions

**Grandma's Make Good Distractions**

She giggled into the neck of her boyfriend as they snuck into her house after being out WAY longer than planned…

_It was their three year anniversary and Danny had surprised her completely by showing up at her doorstep around seven pm after school, requesting her presence for a date night out. Her mother found it somewhat endearing and suspicious as she 'inspected' the young man's attire. The black tuxedo was crisp as if brand new with a baby blue dress shirt and black tie, followed up with polished black shoes. Her father just laughed and pulled his wife away from the door to let the young man in. _

_After Sam had all but rushed up to her room to change, Jeremy Manson merely stated that he wanted his daughter home before midnight considering the next day was Friday, a VERY important game day for the Casper High football team. Danny was agreeing when his head stopped mid-nod upon seeing his girlfriend descend the stairs._

_Instead of her normal black and violet dresses he was accustomed to seeing her in, Sam had chosen to finally go along with her mother's idea of 'girlyness' and had donned a snow white mini and when he meant mini…it was just that…_

_That scrap of clothing that was Sam's dress wasn't as bad as he originally had thought but it was still revealing…and he loved every moment of it. The dress was strapless and fell to the middle of her thighs. It was long sleeved and rested just above her bosom but still revealed. There was a diamond cut in the middle of her back. She had added white heels, a silver clutch, and the ring he'd given her the day he'd asked her out. Her now mid-back length hair had been swept up into a high ponytail with a few bangs hanging in front of her right eye. She'd gone with silver eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara, and light red lipstick._

_He turned back to her father, who had a brow raised and Danny was quickly reminded not to let his jaw drop to the floor that quickly EVER again around Jeremy Manson. _

_With a quick goodbye, the two had topped into a shiny silver car that Sam had learned was Jazz's. Apparently, Danny had begged the redhead to borrow it for the night just for her. She was getting excited until…_

"_Mind if I ask where you're taking me Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked teasingly._

"_Well Ms. Manson…I suggest you keep the blindfold on and you'll find out soon enough…"_

_Sam rolled her eyes underneath said silver object around her eyes and slummed into the seat, her mini riding even more than it should. Danny's eyes shot back to the road and he grabbed her empty hand with one of his own. _

_Sam felt the car come to a stop and didn't move as she heard Danny get out and come around to her side of the car. Sure she wasn't one to like that kind of stuff, but for tonight…she'd let him have his moment. She felt the blindfold come off._

"_Ok…open…"_

_When she opened her lilac colored eyes, they widened in shock._

"_D-Danny…" She stated turning to him._

_He gave her a soft smile. _

_For you see…Danny had brought her to the new restaurant that served only vegetarian meals. The fancy building had been built right next to the beach, having the perfect ocean view for outside eaters and even those who ate inside. It'd opened only a few months ago and Sam had been dying to go to it…only it had been booked evidently way before it had even opened._

"_B-but how…"_

_He gave her favorite lopsided grin._

"_Apparently being the famous Danny Phantom comes with perks every once in awhile…"_

_Tears bordering the corners of her eyes, she all but tackled her boyfriend in the middle of the parking lot and slammed her mouth down onto his. His chuckle tickled against her lips as she pulled away and couldn't help but laugh at his lipstick stained mouth. After wiping away the lipstick from his mouth, the two headed into the restaurant and were instantly seated in a quiet corner._

_She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at her boyfriend who looked like he was having trouble picking something from the menu. She suppressed the giggle in the back of her throat and sat her own menu down to watch. Of course she could understand…Danny was a meat eater and still not used to eating her type of food. Still…she was thankful he was trying as she had done a few times in the past. There was the roast beef sandwich she refused to admit she had actually liked and maybe the pasta salad AFTER she'd learned there were small pieces of chicken hidden around in the dish. Both Danny and Tucker had gotten a heel up the ass from not only her but also from Tucker's girlfriend Sarah for that little prank… Sam knew she'd liked the girl for a reason…_

_ "Danny…we don't have to eat here…"_

_He looked up at her in shock. _

"_Is something wrong?" _

_She shook her head._

"_If you're uncomfortable here Danny we can always go somewhere…"_

_Danny quickly shook his head. _

"_No Sam…tonight is your night…"_

_He glanced down at the menu. _

"_Just don't know what half this stuff is that's all…"_

_She smiled and laid a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her in confusion._

"_Thank you…" Sam stated her smile bright._

_He grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss back but unfortunately the waiter showed up to take their orders, drinks in hand. Sam ordered for both of them and the waiter disappeared._

"_So did I shock you?" Sam asked, laying her head against Danny's shoulder._

_His grin widened as he laid a hand on her knee._

"_Let's just say you're lucky your parents were standing there you little vixen…"_

_She laughed and slid a hand over his own, his ring shinning bright on her hand. _

"_Maybe I should try that more often…" She replied cheekily as their food arrived._

_Danny recognized one of the plates as several types of sushi roll but the other he had no idea. She watched his expression with a mystivious glint in her eyes._

"_It's soy and tofu Danny…"_

_He looked up at her disgust written on his face._

"_Hey…don't knock it until you've…"_

"_I have remember? You're birthday in the eighth grade? I was sick for a week…"_

_Thinking back on that, she nodded her head and pushed the plate away from him and pulled the sushi rolls in between them. _

"_Alright…I'll bite. Which is which?" Danny asked a brow rose._

"_Depends on which you wanna try first…" Sam replied a thin eyebrow rose to the challenge._

_Danny pointed to one and Sam held it up as he took a bite. He could taste the soy sauce and rice…with some kind of exotic blend he wasn't used to…and to be honest he didn't wanna find out._

"_I won't tell you unless you wanna know…" Sam stated as if knowing what he thought._

_The two continued their meal, paid, and left….after Danny signed some surprising autographs. Sam only shook her head in amazement as her boyfriend sailed through it was if he'd done it for years like a pro. _

_ After finally getting out of the restaurant, Danny steered his girlfriend to the beach. The two pulled off shoes and walked down to where the sand and water met. Danny watched as the love of his life got excited about seeing some dolphins performing a show, not knowing they had an audience. The waves were coming in light as Sam rushed around in them, forgetting for only a moment she was wearing a mini. Turning to Danny, her heart leapt into her throat at the love-filled hunger that filled his baby blues. She smiled and beckoned him with a finger, the same hunger filling her own violet eyes. Dropping his sock-filled shoes, he darted after her with a booming laugh as she rushed away with a squeal... _

Danny sat Sam down after carrying her in piggy back style and took in her appearance. Obviously, playing on the beach and landing to the sand covered ground had resulted in a heated make-out session, which had ended abruptly when the tide had rolled in soaking the two teens to the bone. Thankfully Danny had driven his sister's car to football practice and had extra clothes in the truck of the car. As of now, he currently wore his football jersey and a pair of white basketball shorts while his girlfriend has basically stolen his senior football shirt and a pair of his black basketball shorts. And since his clothes were too big, she'd had to roll up his short to make them fit and as for the shirt, she really just didn't care.

A clearing of someone's throat had the two froze in fear and turned to see Jeremy and Pamela Manson standing in the doorway of the living room. Jeremy looked on in amusement while his wife looked as if she would burst in rage.

"Would one of you like to explain why you're getting in at two am?" Pamela asked through her teeth.

Sam opened her mouth and quickly closed it, not sure how to explain this one. She turned to Danny, hoping he had a good answer.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

The four turned to see Grandma Ida, Pamela's mother, roll into the room. The elderly lady smiled.

"My little booblah and her wonderful boyfriend went out to dinner near the beach and got wrapped up in the spell of love." Ida replied.

Pamela looked at her mother in shock.

"Mother!"

The elderly woman waved her daughter off, daring a glance at her quiet son-in-law.

"Don't mother me Pamela….if I remember correctly you and Jeremy were the same way…"

She turned to the young couple.

"Now Daniel it's too late for you to head home. I insist that you sleep in the guest bedroom. Now everyone off to bed….this isn't a weekend you know…"

The group watched in complete and utter shock as Ida Manson rolled off to bed, talking of "young love" to no one in particular.

"Well you heard Grandma Ida…everyone to bed." Jeremy stated with a yawn, pulling his still shocked wife with him.

He stopped and turned to the couple near the door.

"No funny business you too…"

Sam nodded slowly, a smile coming to her face, as she led Danny up the stairs. Two showers later, the two were lying in Sam's bed, content smiles and fast asleep.

There were days when Sam was so thankful that Grandma Ida was still around. She had a nick for being a good distraction.

A/N: So this is Sam's dress but its white not red. I couldn't get it in the right color on the website. I love this dress but was quite angry when they didn't have a picture of it in white.


	3. Ch 3: Lilacs and Jasmine Equals Paradise

******A/N: Just letting everyone know what these are SPURTS of randomness! There will not always be an update for these. I may also decide to change this series of one-shots up and add other couples from other shows as well. I haven't decided how i'm going to do that yet or if i'll have time. ^^ But here's this one!**

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lilacs and Jasmine Equals Paradise**

It had all started not even five minutes into lunch.

Danny had managed to get to one bite in before a zombie like ghost crashed through a window of the high school cafeteria with a deafening roar.

The Casper High students merely turned to the raven-haired teen, who only stood with a sigh.

"Didn't I take care of you last week?" He asked.

The ghost roared and tackled Danny, forcing him to go ghost mid flip. Danny glanced around him as his fellow students cheered.

He sighed in frustration…it used to be that they ran in fear but here lately the Casper High students watched like it was entertainment.

"Guess I need to take this outside…" He murmured to himself.

He forced the ghost outside and the fight was on.

Tucker and Sam rushed out the doors to find Danny slam to the ground.

"Dude catch!" Tucker called out, throwing the thermos his way.

Danny pulled it open and the ghost disappeared into it. The cheering was suddenly interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of lunch. He groaned in annoyance.

…of course he didn't even get to eat…

A kiss to his cheek had him turning to see his girlfriend standing next to him. She smiled and handed him the rest of his lunch.

He smiled back and dropped his arm around her shoulders, letting her lead him back into the building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

...Ok…now he was completely and _**EXTREMELY**_ pissed…

Since lunch, he had managed to beat up the ghost box in chemistry over new equipment in their "precious boxes", had to chase Cujo all around the school campus only to find Wulf had taken his squeaky toy, and even had an octopus-like ghost try to take over the school's indoor swimming pool.

Of course, he'd missed ten minutes of football practice tangled up with the last ghost which didn't make his coach very happy.

"You may be a superhero Fenton but I don't expect you to miss any practices because of it got it?" Coach Berkins said stated when he appeared, hair still dripping wet from the pool.

Danny merely nodded and let his anger get the better of him during a mock game.

Now he didn't use his ghost powers…he really tried not to let his emotions get the better of him…but in the end his paranormal strength had seeped through, causing a few of his teammates to be nursing headaches and bruises by time practice was over.

Danny grumbled as he headed to his truck. He was exhausted, he was hungry, and he was still pissed. Slamming the door of his truck, he noticed he had a text from Sam.

_Ik now's prob not a good time but I figured u'd need some time 2 just relax. My parents r gone so head over 2 my place after practice. Luv ya._

A thick brow rose as a smirk formed onto his lips. Of course his girlfriend had noticed his sour mood and she knew how to fix that…

He quickly dialed the home phone to let his parents know he was at Sam's place if they needed him. His mother replied with a laugh that he could stay out until midnight but no later. Danny's truck roared to life as he headed to his girlfriends'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A smile formed on her violet colored lips as she let out a sigh on content, looking over her hard work.

The new spa that had been built downstairs had been turned into a room of lilac smells and freshly cut cucumbers. Ever since she'd returned home after school, Sam had gotten to work on putting the new spa to work. The relaxing hot tub had been warmed and the massage table had been cleaned off and was ready to go. She placed the soft music on and headed up to her room and rest for a few moments.

Entering said room, she changed into some shorts and a tank top, flopping down onto her bed, eyes closing.

A few moments later, she heard a knock to her door and cracked an eye open to see her Grandma Ida roll in with a smile.

"Tired my little booblah?"

"Just waiting on Danny to get here…he had a pretty crappy day with all the ghosts attacking the school so I figured I'd use the new spa room. Why you all dressed up for?" Sam replied, sitting up.

Indeed her grandmother did in fact looked dressed up, for she was wearing a new white skirt, violet shirt with a tan sweater, and her favorite blanket.

The elderly Manson smiled.

"Tonight is bingo night and there's a new gentleman…."

Sam laughed with a bright smile.

"Say no more grandma…you go have some fun."

Grandma Ida kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do…" She stated cheekily as she wheeled from the room.

"That will be a problem considering I'm your granddaughter!" Sam called back hearing her grandmother's laughter echo in the hallway as she lay back down onto her bed.

Closing her eyes once again, she let the smell of jasmine fill her nostrils and hoped she didn't fall asleep.

Moments later, she felt the familiar temperature drop and smile fell across her lips once more. A pair of tough and calloused hands began to work out the tense muscles in her shoulders softly and she instantly relaxed into them.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one giving you a massage?" She asked, cracking an eye open with a smirk.

"Hmm…." Was his only reply as he watched her and continued to work out the tense muscles.

She sighed, knowing she would have to be the one to start up the conversation.

"I assume coach got mad and made you stay late again…and judging by how hard you're digging your hands into my skin you messed up some of the team by accident…"

Startled, Danny instantly pulled back and away from his girlfriend, looking away in embarrassment. She leaned up and watched, trying to think of what to say.

"D-did…"

She cocked her head to the side.

"D-did I…hurt you…"

She sighed. Of course he was worried…he'd seen what he could possibly become and ever since they'd learn his ghostly strength could seep through into his regular strength, he'd become obsessed with making sure he never hurt her. She stood and walked over to her standup mirror and turned, moving her now long hair out of the way. She looked into the mirror at him and smiled.

"See? Nothing…."  
>She watched as he shakingly let out a deep breath of relief and walked over to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her lithe form, resting his chin on her shoulder.<p>

"Sorry…I'm ruining the moment aren't I?"

She shook her head, turning to rest her lips against his own. Pulling away, she looked into his baby blues with a mystivious twinkle in her own violet orbs.

"I have a something for you…"

One of his brows rose with a smirk.

"Oh really now…"

Smirk still dancing on her lips, she lead her boyfriend out of her room and down the stairs toward the basement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A groan escaped his mouth as the massaging oil dripped onto his back and soft hands followed, working out every kink and tense muscle in his entire back. He could see her smirk of victory in his mind's eye and opened a baby blue to see just that.

"You're thoroughly enjoying this aren't you?" Danny managed to spit out before another groan escaped his lips.

"Aren't you?" She cheekily replied as her hands slid to his lower back.

Daniel's mind suddenly slipped into the gutter before he had to drag it back out before Sam noticed and he regretted it. Instead, he allowed his mind to wonder …which turned out to be a bad idea...

He yelped and literally jumped into the air upon feeling a pinch to his shoulder blade and glared at his girlfriend, who was playing innocent.

"Ha ha…very funny Sam…"

She grinned and helped pull him back onto the massage table before pecking him on the cheek.

"Didn't I warn you last time about what would happen if you let your hormones get the better of you?"

"I'm a teenage guy with a hot girlfriend…where else is my brain supposed to go?" He grumbled.

Sam rolled her eyes upon being called "hot". She would let beautiful slide but hot…not so much.

"Lay on your back please…" She stated, turning to get more oil.

"You know saying that doesn't help…"

A glare his way had him grinning like an idiot but he did as she requested and suddenly felt that hunger fill his baby blues as she crawled to rest on his hips, hands working at his upper chest and tops of his shoulders. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as her hands slid lower to his abs and beneath those. A feral growl ripped from the back of his throat as a smirk filled onto her lips.

"Something wrong Danny?" She asked innocence flowing in her voice.

"You're doing this on purpose you minx…"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner."

Danny suddenly shot up and had his girlfriend pinned against the wall as he attacked her throat in kisses and nips, his senses filling with everything Sam. She merely rolled her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck, reveling in his dominance, but still being as gentle as he could. Rolling her eyes at that last thought, she ground her hips into his and he froze as if in shock. He leaned away from her neck to look into her eyes, playfulness dancing in his own.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with her famous lopsided grin, his mind hazy with the strong smell of jasmine and lilacs.

"Shut up and kiss me."

His grin went a little wider.

"Do I get a reward if I obey?"

Mischief and hunger filled her eyes as a hand dipped lower to the waistband of his shorts.

"Maybe…I would like to try out of the new hot tub…"

Sam didn't even get to finish her sentence for Danny has silenced her with a searing kiss, heading to the already steaming hot tub, the smell of lilac and jasmine strong.

Needless to say Danny didn't even bother going home, only texting his mom that he would be staying the night "to study". Sam couldn't help but laughing at that when they awoke in her room the next morning. Oh they'd **"studied"** all right…and they'd learned it was not a good idea to perform certain acts in a hot tub. It really bruises up your back…although Danny insisted that they have more moments like that more often.

But in the end, lilacs and jasmine equals a small moment of paradise for the ghost fighting couple.


	4. Ch 4: His Sex Drive is Quite Annoying

His Sex Drive is Quite Annoying

She could feel his breath on her neck…and quite frankly, it was annoying…

She was only trying to get some rest before she had to go to class and here he was keeping her awake…and all with a smile on his face.

She looked at the time on the clock with a look of disgust… 2:26am.

"Can I help you with something?" She spat out.

A grin at her neck followed by a kiss had her being pulled closer into a body…if that was even possible… so she merely rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep…

...wrong…

Light fingertips trailed up and down her body, causing her to tense, eyes shooting open. His hand moved to her front…

"You have five seconds to remove it or lose it mister…"

Again she felt a smile at her neck...

So she turned and smacked him on the chest before burying her face in said area.

A chuckle had her smirking, even though she was still a little angry; and she felt something brush against her.

"I recall fixing that issue four times not even an hour ago…" She stated, hand brushing across his 'issue'.

The man next to her winced, clutching her tighter to him…it was her turn to smile…

She moved her lips mere centimeters from his ear.

"Now now Danny, we can play…"

She nipped at his lobe and he held back a hiss as she suddenly pushed away from him.

"After I have class…"

A triumphant grin fell across her lips at his look of utter shock. Oh she'd gotten him good this time…

Danny's eyes narrowed as his girlfriend got comfy once more, ignoring his glare.

"Not. Funny. Sammy…"

Sam only rolled her eyes and moved over to peck him on the cheek before curling into his side.

"Suck it up. I can't afford to fail this class so you can deal with it till noon."

Danny whined in her hair and ran his hand down her spine, sending shivers to her core.

"Watch it Daniel or you'll regret it…"

Danny moved to hover over her with her favorite lopsided grin.

"I'd never regret doing anything with you Sammy…"

She rolled her eyes. Of course he was being a hopeless romantic while he was horny…that much was obvious…

Sam sighed when his icy breath ran across her neck as he settled lightly onto her, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could without hurting her.

Danny had learned even after keeping ghosts in line, his emotions controlled every aspect of his being. He'd hurt her once during their lovemaking and he wasn't about to do that again…

Sam rolled her eyes at his grin on her neck.

"So how are you going to explain me being late this time?"

Danny's grin widened as he moved up to look in her violet eyes.

"I'll think of something when the time comes…"

Sam merely rolled her eyes again and pulled him down to her.

Oh yes she loved him…but she really needed to tone down his sex drive…

It was starting to be a major pain in the ass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: sorry it was so short but this one was a quick-spurt that came to me right as i was going to sleep. ^^ but i hope everyone liked it!


	5. Ch 5: Little Moments

****A/N: Ok, so this time I focused on the focus of Danny's anger. This one is a result of what happens when Danny has trouble controlling his anger but won't admit it. So Sam takes it upon herself to help calm him. I hope this one is longer but i can't promise. I was having difficulty in the middle of the story and didn't want to go too crazy so it may look rushed in some places (sorry about that)...

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5: Little Moments **

Ok…this was just completely and utter stupid…

Because there was no way in HELL she was gonna go out looking like this. Of course Danny had insisted that she go with him to the sports banquet. It obviously wouldn't be the same if he went alone. Most sport couples went together and it was senior year after all…

But when she and Tucker's girlfriend Sarah had gone shopping for a dress to wear…well…needless to say Sarah may be a genius but her fashion sense was pretty on key. Now Sam wore more than just her gothic attire now-a-days- but this black dress Sarah wouldn't just let her pass.

The black dress was of course a long dress but the scrap of clothing that was considered a dress was starting to worry Sam to an extent. There was a slit on each side, stopping half way up her thighs. In the front a slit down the front of her chest stopping just below her cleavage. Her back, however, was completely visable, the dress stopping just above her hips.

As Sarah put it, "This'll so be worth wearing I promise!"

She sighed, clasping the clasp at her neck. She smoothed out the wrinkles and walked out of her bedroom so Sarah could see.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Sarah exclaimed.

The red-head had decided on a short dark purple dress that stopped at her knees and had one strap. Her hair had been placed into a high ponytail with a curl resting over her right eye. Sam sat down with a grown as Sarah attempted to figure out what to do with the goth's hair.

"Oh calm down Sam it's not a big deal…"

Sam glared at her as Sarah began to curl and pile the dark locks on top of her head.

"Please don't make me answer that…"

Sarah grinned and began to apply make-up to her own face as Sam did the same. Sam sighed once again and moved to slide on the silver pumps she loved.

The two headed down the stairs of Sam's house to see Tucker and Danny standing next to the door, talking about some game. The two turned to see the girls come down the stairs. Sam instantly felt nervous upon seeing Danny's eyes glaze over, his jaw starting to drop, while Tucker grinned and Sarah giggled. While Tucker and Sarah headed to get into the male's large truck, Danny took his time to saunter over to stand in front of his girlfriend, eyes traveling up and down her frame. She shivered as a hand landed on her neck and slid down her arm to interlock with her hand. He lifted her hand to lay a kiss on her knuckles with an amused grin.

"Let me guess….Sarah's idea?"

A smile fell across Sam's lips.

"I should've never told her."

Danny chuckled and pulled her to him to place a kiss to her lips. Moving away with a grin, he led her to his car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny led his girlfriend past the groups of students, teachers, coaches, and even parents to a table where several student athletes were already sitting down. Letting Sam sit down first, he plopped down next to her, with Sarah on the other side. The two started a conversation as Dash, Quan, Paulina, and Star journeyed over to sat across from them.

Sam felt several gazes on her as Danny's arm wrapped around her waist tightened. She leaned into him, thanking God it had gotten cold and she'd stolen his jacket. Unfortunately, the slits of her dress were leaving little to the imagination. Of course, everyone knew the two were dating…but there was always the case of the dumbass in someone…like now…

She felt Danny tense as some guy from the wrestling team came walking over and started flirting with her, as if Danny wasn't even there!

She felt the temperature drop as she turned to see Danny's eyes flickering between his ghostly green and his normal baby blues, knowing every gaze was now on the two.

Tucker and Sarah had moved away just to be on the safe side, as had several other people. the air seemed to get tense along with the hero.

Sam turned to the male who was trying to get her attention.

"Hey babe, you even paying attention?" The guy was saying.

Sam glared at the guy.

"Are you that stupid?" Sarah stated from behind Danny.

The guy blinked before turning back to Sam.

"Sam's dating some ghost freak…what's new?"

Danny stood suddenly as Dash, Tucker, and Quan moved to hold him back, only for Sam to hold up her hand to stop them. Standing, the goth then turned to the guy with a smirk on her face.

"Do us all a favor and get the fuck out of here…." He gestured with her thumb back as Danny. "…because I can't promise how long I can hold 'the ghost freak' back…"

The color seemed to drain from the guy's face as Danny's eyes went full blown ghost green. Danny threw an arm around Sam's shoulders and laid a kiss to her head, leaving his head resting in the crook of her neck. The guy quickly scampered off, finally realizing the ghost was in fact Danny Fenton, as the group around the two began to slowly back up as the temperature began to drop slower.

"Danny?" Sam asked when the ghost teen pulled her tight against him.

"I need to get out of here…I-I can't..." Was the only thing Danny could get out.

Eyes widening in realization, Sam nodded to Tucker and Sarah, who immediately nodded their understanding. Danny quickly picked her up and all but busted out of the ceiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She shivered against the door of his bedroom as his lips assaulted her neck while his hands slid up and down her frame. She felt a grin against her neck and moved him back so she could hit his chest with a scoff. Danny chuckled, his breath cold against her heated skin as she shivered once more.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Danny asked.

"…I'm gonna kill Sarah…" Sam murmured as her lips moved to trail down his own neck.

Danny only chuckled once more and undid the clasp at the back of her neck.

"Don't do that...then I won't get these kinds of surprises…"

Sam merely rolled her eyes as she pushed Danny's dress shirt from his shoulders. She smirked at seeing Danny's eyes glaze over as her dress fell to leave her only in a silver thong and her matching silver heels.

"Oh yes…I owe you alright…" Danny stated, backing her to fall against the bed.

He instantly climbed on top of her, discarding his remaining clothes in the process. She grinned as Danny practically ripped the thong from her body. Upon seeing his red flicker red, Sam had to remind herself that Danny's anger was starting to show once more. She quickly pulled him down to rest against her, running a hand through his hair.

He gave a shaky breath upon feeling her try to calm him. Damn his anger…

"It's alright Danny…just take your time…"

He growled his disapproval but relished in feeling the closeness between the two.

"Next time I'll save the dress for a more intimate surprise…"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that. Sam felt his chuckle alright…and another part of his getting excited as well.

She pushed him over to lie on his back and moved to rest on top of him. She grinned and planted a kiss against his chest.

"Let me take care of you…" Sam purred against his neck.

And take care of him she did,

Then he decided to do the same for her. It was only fair of course…

Several hours later, the two lay entangled in the sheets, his head against her chest, face tucked into her neck. Sam smiled as he slept peacefully, running a hand through his messy hair. She was thankful for little moments like this… because without them, things would get ugly.

But as of right now… well, it was easy to tell things were only getting better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

**Author's Note**

Alright so this time I had Sam's dress as well as Sarah's dress so i couldn't put it up for my profile page. If you wish to see the dresses, please message me that you would like to see them. ^^ Hope this one was just as good as my others.


	6. Ch 6: Young Love

******Author's Note: I know it says completed but little one-shots always appear in my head so if i update i hope everyone still reads! ^^ Enjoy darlings!**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
><strong>

**Young Love**

Stupid rain…it had ruined his day…

He had woken to the wonderful sounds of his girlfriend of five years humming as she got dressed for class, gone to his own classes easily soaring through, and managed to make it to work after a fun game of tag football with some of his college buddies.

But as he was finished up on the last car at the repair shop he worked at, the rain burst from the suddenly darkened sky. His frown deepened as thunder came with a loud boom. Jared, one of his cowards and close friends, stopped as well, moving to stand next to him.

"Don't look so pissed man. It's just rain…" Jared said with a chuckle as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag.

Danny grunted in annoyance, eyes still on the sky. Jared raised a brow, grin still on his face.

"Let me guess…plans got ruined?"

Danny's baby blues flicked to Jared's chocolate brown and the latter laughed, slapping a beefy hand to Danny's lean shoulder.

"Young love man. You'll think of something…"

Danny rolled his eyes, grin falling across his lips.

"You're forty-six Jar. You still got a few years on ya…"

Jared stuck his tongue out at Danny and the two moved to finish working on the car.

"Major plans I guess?" Jared started.

Danny nodded even though he was underneath the car.

"Gonna ask her."

Jared arched a brow again as Danny rolled out to grab a wrench.

"What about that one ring you gave her in freshman year?"

"That was when we were fourteen…" Danny stated, nodding to his jacket that was slung over a chair.

Jared move to find a small white box. Flipping it open, his eyes widened and he whistled.

"Well I be damned…"

"I thought we discussed you already were."

Spinning around, the two found the object of their discussion standing in the doorway leading to the garage from the reception desk, a small smirk on her lips. Hands behind his back, Jared shut the box and slid it back into Danny's jacket.

"Nice to see you too _Samantha._" Jared stated with a grin.

The violet-eyed woman sent a glare his way before turning her gaze to the lifted car where her love's deeps chuckles emitted.

"What's so funny **_Daniel_**?"

The lean male rolled out with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"You started it Sammy." He replied, lifting himself up off the ground.

"Well then…I guess I'll just have to take the food Tiffany and I made to someone else." Sam shot back, gesturing to the two bags in her hands.

Tiffany, Jared's wife of twenty-five blessed years, owned a small restaurant about three blocks from the college. Needless to say, her business was booming so Sam helped when she wasn't working at the town's library. Sam watched as both men started to apologize simultaneously. All this picture needed was Tucker and the three stooges would be complete...

Sitting the bags down, she hid a giggle behind a hand as the two men began to gorge at the food. Sending a quick text to Tiffany, she looked up at the sky still pouring buckets of rain.

It had been such a beautiful day…and the rain wasn't even in the forecast so there went her and Danny's daily walk in the park…

"No ghost?" Sam heard herself murmur.

"No ghost…just rain." Danny confirmed, swallowing a gulp of soda.

Sam nodded, glancing down at her black manicured nails listening to the rain.

"I'm almost done if you wanna head home." Danny suddenly said.

"I walked to the restaurant and Anna gave me a ride here. I can wait until you're finished." Sam replied, mentioning one of Tiffany's employees.

Danny forgot he and Sam had car-pulled in his truck today. Wiping his hands off, Danny and Jared went to finish. Sam moved to the reception desk as a customer walked in. Megan must've been off today…

So she continued to sit at the reception desk, helping whoever came in and worked on her work when she could. A few hours later, she heard the hard stomping of Jared coming. She felt a fatherly kiss to her head.

"Your boy's down cleaning up. Sorry I kept him so long." Jared stated with a suspicious grin.

Sam raised a brow but nodded, clearly curious. She flipped the sign to close behind the burly man and began to clean up the reception desk for Megan the next morning. Thirty minutes later, a long sigh had Sam turning to find Danny leaning against the door frame, tired blue eyes on her. Sam let a chuckle escape her lips and helped her exhausted boyfriend to his truck.

"So much for our walk in the park..." Danny stated looking up at the sky once more.

"We can still sit under the gazebo." Sam replied, dragging him to the park across the street.

Walking under the large black umbrella, the two headed to the large community park talking about their day: Danny's classes were boring and work was long, Sam passed a test she'd studied all night on, the restaurant had an over-flowing lunch, and work at the library was a little slow. The rain turned to a light sprinkle as Sam moved out from under the umbrella to dance in light laughter. With a hand clinching the object in his pocket, Danny's heart swelled with pride, knowing that the beautiful woman before him in his large jacket was _**his.**_

Sam turned to Danny, chest rising and falling with excited breaths and a twinkle in her eyes. The later gave a deep chuckle and moved to pull her under the off-white gazebo and out of the rain. Pulling her in for a deep kiss, he moved away with a lop-sided smile at her dreamy gaze.

"I love you."

Sam blinked for a moment before giving him a bright smile.

"You've never spoken that first."

Danny shrugged, smile still on his face.

"There's a first for everything."

Sam felt shock fall on her face as Danny took a step back and led her to sit, kneeling before her.

"D-Danny…"

"So...I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to do this. And you know I'm not good with words."

Sam watched as Danny pulled out a small white box from his pocket. Taking her hand, he opened the small box with a nervous and weak smile.

"Marry me?"

The ring was of white gold with a large dark lilac gem in the middle with two medium sized white diamonds on each side of the gem, followed by three smaller diamonds on each side. It was defiantly not a gothic style ring that she had been expecting but none-the-less…

Sam looked into Danny's baby blues to find fear easily radiating from them and she couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

"I-I know it's not exactly your style b-but…"

Sam moved forward to plant a hard kiss to his lips to silence him. When she pulled away, a laugh fell from her mouth at the sight of his eyes starting to glaze over. He blinked a few times, a light blush blossoming on his checks, as he scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes."

Danny froze, blinking as a cheesy grin lit up his face.

"Really?"

Sam's smile was bright as she nodded, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Danny suddenly picked her up, twirling her around, laughter booming from deep in his belly.

From a little off in the corner, Tiffany and Jared watched with smiles.

"I believe you're about to lose your best employee dear." Tiffany stated with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

Jared only laughed, placing a hand around his wife's middle.

"Young love…it never gets old."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Author's Note: **_I know…sucky ending. But it was raining and I suddenly had a vision of Sam and Danny getting engaged in the rain. But I was in my 11am class and had to wait an hour to get home so my "perfect ending" disappeared from my head. ^^ But I hope the one-shot in all was good. No ghosts in this one sorry! A picture of the ring i chose (since i couldn't find the gothic ring i wanted) is on my photobucket account. If you need to know it, it's on my profile page.


	7. Ch 7: Moving With The Fentons

******_AUTHOR'S NOTE: As requested by animeskullgirl16! I hope everyone likes it. I had to fix a few things that didn't go through. that's why it's being reposted. _**

**__**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Moving With the Fentons**

Moving was annoying…

She sighed, blowing her hair from her face as she looked around the small cottage she and Danny would be moving into. She was glad they were moving out of that tiny apartment and while she did like it was in town, there just wasn't enough room for all their things. She glanced down at the beautiful engagement ring on her ringer with a smile.

The two of them had left Amity Park after graduation, going to a college in a town named Bakersville, a five hour drive away. They had settled into an apartment for college purposes instead of a dorm, both easily finding jobs: Sam at the local library and at a restaurant three blocks from the college named Cyber Playhouse owned by a lovely older woman named Tiffany. Danny, in turn, had met Tiffany's husband Jared, who owned the town's mechanic shop. The two had hit it off instantly and so quickly that Danny was soon assistant manager over six other employees. And even with the flow of money, the apartment just wasn't big enough…

After living there for almost a year, Danny had surprised his fiancé with the cottage. It was part of the engagement he'd stated with a proud grin. Danny had been working long nights she'd noticed and soon found out he'd been working on the older cottage. The roof and floor had had to be redone as well as repainting and lots of cleaning. She only assumed he'd persuaded a few of the college students to help with the project because she was pretty sure the people helping them move in were the same ones who'd helped fix up the place.

The two-story cottage was maybe a forty-five minute drive outside of town, resting on a grassy field with a small pond and large tree on the left. The boys had done a very good job on the cottage from the lovely maroon roof to the snow-white walls. The first story consisted of the open hallways entering with the living room to the right, kitchen on the left, and dining room straight ahead. The stairs leading to the second story rested in the living room. There was also an office connected to the living and dining room. The large office held both Danny and Sam's desks with enough room for anything else they might need. There was a small bathroom between the office and living room as well. Upstairs lead to two small bedrooms, another bathroom, and then the master suite and its own bathroom. There was also an extra room that Sam was going to be used as Sam's personal library and workout room. Off the large kitchen was a room that would soon be known as the laundry room. In the backyard there was a large shed, a greenhouse for Sam, and a horse pasture for Danny. In a few more days, the soon-to-be Fenton family would have four horses to add to the pasture.

Sam looked around the living room making sure everything was in place: the large forty-six inch flat screen TV in the corner, fire place set, furniture covering needed to be taken off…yep everything looked good. She thought about adding more on to their little cottage but that could wait until they had completely moved it.

"Sammy! I brought lunch hun!" Tiffany's cheery voice rang from the kitchen.

The dark-haired beauty walked into said area to find the older woman shooing men to the dining room complaining about dirty hands and faces.

"Sammy, be a dear and go fetch your fiancé from upstairs." Tiffany said.

Sam nodded and journeyed up the stairs to find Danny in the master bathroom working on the large tub. It looked like he'd been painting on the bathroom as well.

She was sure she heard a few words slip from his lips as she hid a giggle behind her hand. Of course, Danny's sensitive ears heard as he turned to find his fiancé with a grin.

"Yes mam? What can I do for you?"

Sam slowly moved into his arms, snuggling into his shirtless chest.

"…I really wanna jump you right now…" She murmured.

Danny chuckled deeply, nuzzling her neck.

"Who's stopping you?"

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"We have guests…"

Danny picked her up, only to sit her down on the sink counter and nestle between her legs with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't scream then."

Sam glared at her chuckling fiancé, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Says the half-ghost howler…"

Danny only smirked with a shrug. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed him back so she could hope down. Danny moved to open his mouth only for Sam to hold up a hand.

"Nope…too late. Besides, Tiffany's calling for lunch and we still need to finish putting everything away before dark."

Danny suddenly gave a lop-sided grin, pulling her into a searing kiss. Nipping at her lower lip as he moved away, his grin widened at her glazed look.

"I say we hurry then…"

"Bed first of course. Then maybe the shower…" Sam added with a twinkle in her eyes.

Danny's eyes started to slowly glow green with a feral smirk. Sam suddenly rushed for the stairs, her fiancé right behind her with a laugh.

"What about the couch! The sink counter?" Danny called out as they hit the stairs.

This, of course, left the group downstairs wondering why the two started listing off certain places of their house. Of course the couple wasn't speaking: Danny and Tiffany only laughed while Sam's face flushed bright red.

_**And why the hell was Danny still naming off things in their house that needed to be white?**_

_****_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_^^ I hope everyone liked. i've posted the pic of the cottage on my photobucket account but the only problem is I'm TERRIBLY torn between two beautiful cottages. One is a real life picture and the other is an artist's rendering of one. I hope everyone will chose between Cottage1 and Cottage2 (named just like that) and please let me know so i can delete the other one. I'll go into more detail later... ^^ later!


	8. Ch 8: A Thousand Questions to One Answer

A/N: :) hey guys! So i was always wondering how Sam felt after the episode where she was controlled by Undergrowth. Because she never mentioned it again so :) that was the inspiration behind this one shot! :D enjoy my lovelies!

A Thousand Questions to One Answer

"How would you feel if I became part ghost like you?"

Danny about choked on his orange juice, coughing and hacking as his wife watched on in amusement. After being with her almost seven years and married almost two, why was she suddenly bringing this up? Calming down, the young man turned his wide blue eyes to meet her own violet orbs. Her amused smirk had him worried, thousands of questions running through his mind.

"Why…what…"

Sam rolled her eyes and glanced down at a manicured hand. Standing, she moved to lay a kiss to his head with a smile.

"Relax Danny. I'm just kidding…"

She left him sitting at the dining room table as she headed upstairs. The young man opened and closed his mouth. Blinking once, he let the realization of her words kick in.

"H-hold on Sam! Wait a second! What exactly do you mean if?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It feels kinda weird it's been almost seven years since you saved the world…"

Blinking, he looked up to see her gazing out over the town. Sitting under their favorite tree, it was considered alone time for them. No one could really reach the tree's shade without climbing the steep hill so it had become their tree and the second of many kisses they'd shared in this exact spot.

"Yea…it is…" He agreed, feeling her hand run through his hair.

"And to think it only took an asteroid threatening to kill us all to get us together…" She added with a smile.

Danny blinked again wondering why she was bringing this up. She'd been doing this a lot lately, just random things and subjects of the past.

"Does it make you wonder what would've happened if the asteroid hadn't come?" She asked, still not looking down at him.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not really. I hope you don't either because it would be weird not being able to to express how I feel or wake up next to you every morning."

She hummed in the back of her throat, continuing to run a hand through his hair.

"Sam?"

She smiled and looked down at him.

"That's good to know."

His face still held a look of confusion but he gave her a smile anyways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay...something was going on…

Danny may still be a little slow at some things…but Sam had been questioning and wondering at him all day. What was going on?!

He tried getting her to answer at lunch but she'd only laughed at him and headed upstairs to her art room. Then he'd tried to corner her there and that resulted in a paint-splattering war. It made it worse when Jared called him in to help with the truck order that had come in and Tiffany had needed Sam at the restaurant.

So after four hours of showing the idiots he called coworkers how to rightfully put up a truck order, he and Jared sat in the air-conditioned office, waiting on Sam and Tiff for a afternoon picnic...

The women arrived and the four were off…and to Danny, Sam seemed spacey.

"Alright…out with it."

The three turned to Danny looking directly at his wife.

"What's wrong Danny dear?" Tiff asked, glancing between husband and wife.

"Why all the sudden questions…what are you hiding Sam?"

Danny expected her violet eyes to go wide but instead his wife only gave him a smile and stood, he following suit.

Taking his hand, she replied, "You sure aren't as clueless as you used to be."

Danny's eyes were the ones to widen as his wife placed his hand to her stomach with a soft smile.

"S-seriously?!" He asked.

She confirmed with a nod of her head.

The whole town Bakersville was then told that the savior of the world was expecting…whether they wanted to know or not…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Author's Note: :) hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
